The House of Moto
by yugi.yami.atemu
Summary: Atem has to do a test of courage and what better way then a supposedly haunted house, but what happens when the house is more then it appears. I know its a bad summary, but I didn't really think of one. Just a warning theirs gore and character death.


Authors Notes- hey guys, how's it going.. Good I hope. I got my computer working right, so am going to start updating and posting stories again. This story I had to write for English class and its actually due tomorrow, so if you read it could tell me what you like or don't like so that I can change it. I actually did it this way because it's so close to Halloween, so let me know what you think about it and if I should change anything. Thank you for reading and I will get back into doing my stories again.

Warning- blood, gore, and character death

Note- There are no parings

* * *

><p>Saturday 12:00 a.m.<p>

October 31, 2015

In front of the door

" How did I end up in this position? " Atem thought out loud to himself as he stared at the only thing separating him from his possible death.

"You agreed to it. " Came the sarcastic remark from Akefia who was about a good 4 feet behind him at the bottom of the porch.

Atem turned around to glare at him and his 2 other friends for making him do this. When he turned back around to look at the door the reason as to why he was here come into his head.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

School on Friday

October 30, 2015

The bell had just rung signaling that class was over and that it was time for lunch, as all the kids went running out to more or less meet their friends and get a good table one boy was taking his good old time packing up his bag. As Atem stood up and threw his bag over his shoulder a few girls that were in there made a high pitch fan girl scream and ran off. You see Atem is the hottie or the cutest boy of the school, what with his caramel tan skin, sharp and piercing red eyes, and his unique and natural 3 colored star shaped hair. The base of his hair was a deep black, with a deep crimson red color around the edges, and he had 5 golden bangs shooting up into his hair like lightning bolts. He was also a fairly good built guy, but he was short. Only 5,5 and 18 years old, but he was never bullied or disliked because of the way he looked and his height. No the complete opposite, people actually liked that fact about him. Atem was originally from Egypt, but moved here to live here with his half brother Seth.

As Atem walked into the cafeteria, he immediately spotted 3 heads of unusual hair, but that didn't matter to him he immediately knew who they were. The first one was Joey who had a head of shaggy blond hair that made him look like a golden retriever at times. He was one of those kids who would always get into fights and he even used to be in a gang back in middle school. He was originally from Brooklyn so he has a very heavy accent, which tends to make him hard to understand. Next to him was Akefia who had a head of pure white hair that goes down to the middle of his back. As it goes down it sticks out in random directions, and at the top there are 2 chunks of hair that stick out to make it look like he has rabbit ears. Because of the way his hair looks people tend to think that he doesn't take care of it, but he does. He's actually is one of those guys who was very protective of their hair. He is extremely pale which might be due to the fact that he is from London. A lot of people tend to be scared of his because he looks terrifying and he also tends to speak his mind, which some people don't like. He had actually moved here about 10 months ago from London to live with his lifelong friend Marik and his older sister Ishizu. Marik and his older sister both moved here a few years ago from Egypt as well, but they're from the dessert part with not that much of a population. Marik has a head of spiky sand colored hair that goes up in every direction. Marik ,unlike Akefia, doesn't take care of his hair. He actually doesn't care what his hair looks like . It just naturally shoots up like that. Since he is from Egypt, he has very tan skin, like most Egyptians, but he tends to wear eye makeup that goes around his eyelids then comes down and curves around the under of his eyes. His eyes themselves are sharp and they have a look of pure insanity in them, so that's why everyone tends to call him a psycho.

Atem smiled as he sat down and pulled out his lunch box and started eating.

" Hey Atem you busy this weekend?" Atem looked over at Marik and he was just about to answer, when Marik decided to answer his own question " Cool because me and Akefia came up with an idea while playing a horror game last night, and we want you to try it."

" Wait I didn't get to answer. What if I do have something that I have to do this weekend?" Atem asked as he gave his 2 friends dirty looks.

" Go easy on him guys. He probably has somtin ta do, so just leave him alone, would ya' " Joey said he grabbed a handful of French Fries and shoved them into his mouth.

" Actually yes I do have something to do this weekend. Since it is Halloween after all, and on Chiller they're going to have an all day marathon of horror movies that I would like to watch" Atem said as he took a sip of his soda

" well cancel it, record it, or something because you're doing… a test of courage down at the old abandon house in the outskirts of town." Marik said as he clapped his hands together with a big smile on his face.

both Joey and Atem stopped what they were doing with wide eyes. Some French fries even fell out of Joey's open mouth and onto the table.

He then stood up, slammed his hands onto the table, then shouted for the whole cafeteria to hear " WHAT! THE OLD HOUSE! YALL MUST BE CRAZY, AND TO MAKE IT WORSE ITS HALLOWEEN!" he then grabbed Atem's shoulder and started to shake them with his face only inches from his. Then in a serious voice that the man barley uses said "Don't do it man, it ant werth it. Don't da it, it ant worth ya pride. Dat place is haunted remember, and to make it worse its Halloween."

Atem gave him an odd look " What do you mean it's haunted? I just knew that it was condemned and that people shouldn't go in there because of the risk of getting sick ." Atem stated with a confused look

Akefia and Marik exchanges looks, then Akefia spoke up after a few minutes of silence " its true that its condemned, but not because of what you think. Supposable some family was murdered in the house not long after they moved here from England back in 1930 . Over the years people have supposable gone in, but they never came back out."

" Its also said that if someone does go in there and they somehow come back out they go insane from the ghost following them, but it's supposed to be the ultimate test of courage." Marik continued for Akefia

" and to make it worse its Halloween when the border between the dead and the living is the thinnest, so dat place will be crowing with baddies from another world." Joey finished for them

Atem just gave them a weird look then sighed " I'll do it. I don't believe in no ghosts, or anything paranormal " Atem said with a smirk on his face and his voice full of confidence.

Both Marik and Akefia smiled " Great. This is going to be the best Halloween ever!" Marik said happily

Atem nodded

Joey is standing there with a shocked look on his face staring at Atem " How ya guys know dat there ain't no ghost hanging around dere?"

" Because they don't exist, dummy." Malik said while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah Joey they don't exist, so you don't need to worry about it. Ok?" Atem said then asked with a smile to try and calm down his friends.

" Kay." Joey said while looked down at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world at the moment. Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. " Well guys come over to my place on Saturday around noon and we'll head down to the house." Atem said as he throw away his garbage and put his tray away.

"Don't worry we wouldn't miss it for the world." Akefia said as he too threw away his garbage.

* * *

><p>Saturday 11:30 a.m.<p>

October 31, 2015

In front of the house

30 minutes before start time

# Go away #

# Never come back #

# Enter at your own risk #

# Do not enter by order of law #

These were just a handful of signs that were posted around the old house. Some as a warning from the authorities, and some from people who have come here before just for some fun. Like all those people before the 4 men just pulling up now ignored the warnings just like everyone else. Nobody past and present would ever expect what really goes on behind that old, broken, and rotten door. They're not going to be any different.

* * *

><p>October 31<p>

11: 40 a.m.

20 minutes before start time

Just pulling up now

" hey guys look at dis place. Is it really safe for someone to go in dar?"

" its fine, Joey, its just an old place. No need to worry about anything."

" yeah, be quiet or well make you go in there for Atem."

" NOOOOO! I don't wanna go in dar. Not now, not ever."

" good then all of you be quiet it's hard to drive up this who knows how old path."

" hey were here. Yeah, can I get out now, your car smells funky Akefia."

"yea, it das smell kind of funny dar kafia."

" Joey you wanker. Its you that making it smell funny.… WAIT GET BACK HERE MARIK."

SLAM

Joey and Atem calmly got out of the black and red Mini Cooper that belongs to Akefia. Atem then goes around to the back of the car to get his duffle bag of clothing and anything else that he might need for the night.

" ya sure you want ta do this tem? Ya can still back out now." asked a nervous Joey as they started to walked up to the porch to meet Akefia and Marik

" am sure joey and besides I'm already here, so there's no going back without looking like a chicken."

" hey hurry up you 2, its almost time to start!" yelled Akefia

" coming!" they both yelled back to a very annoyed Brit

They both pick up there paste so that they are now standing in front of the old house. You can tell that the house was old not just because of the condition of the house, but also because of the style of the house. It was a simple 2 story house made out of wood and stone, but it wasn't fancy or anything it was just a simple looking. The front yard was overgrown with weeds and over growth with ivy claiming up the walls of the house giving it a scary look. The place had a chimney well what's left of it anyways. Some of the bricks have fallen out of place and onto the ground by it, some of the ivy has started to grow up and into it, and it looks like about halfway up it caved in at some point making it unusable. There are 2 windows at the front of the house, but you can tell that they were boarded up at some point in time because you can still see some of the wooden planks that were used and some of nails that were used. 1 of the windows is completely smashed into pieces with glass laying all around it. Someone more or less broke it to try and get into the house at some point in time. The 2nd window still had some of the planks there, but there were old and starting to rot. On the 2nd floor there are 3 windows, but only 2 of them are boarded up while the other one seems to have a curtains or something in front of it. The odd thing it the windows that are boarded up it looks like it might had been done from the inside not the out side. To some people that might not have seems so weird, but to Atem it seemed odd. There was an old, rusted, picket fence running around the house, but it doesn't look as old as the house, so someone must had added it around to keep people from getting in from the back. The porch itself looked like it was in semi-good condition, but the steps looked bad. There were supposed to be at least 5 steps, but there were only 2 there that weren't completely rotten, 1 was caved in, and the other 2 weren't even there anymore.

Atem sighed as he carefully walked up what was left of the steps to the front door, as he did he got a good look at the porch. It looked worse upfront. The wood was rotting, there were holes leading under the house more or less from animals trying to get in, there were pieces of glass everywhere from the broken window, and what looked like pieces of what used to be a rocking chair laying everywhere. Now that he's up close he can tell that the window was indeed smashed, but someone had put something over it so that people couldn't get in…or out. Now that he was up close he could tell that it was from the inside not the outside like he thought it was, but he just couldn't tell what it was. He was now standing in front of the door with his hand out stretched for the old and rusty knob, which now leads to his present predicament.

* * *

><p>End flashback<p>

October 31

Present noon

In front of the door

' ok you can do this Atem. Don't worry. Nothing is going to happened ghost don't exist ' Atem thought to himself as he tried to get enough courage to open the door.

" hey hurry up you wanker, I got to us the loo." Akefia yelled from his spot at the bottom of the steps

" hahaha, you said loo"

" shut it you Egyptian wanker."

" HAHAHAHA, you said wanker…..wait what dose wanker and loo mean?"

Atem's eye started to twitch at their bickering. " SHUT UP!" Atem yelled as he turned around to face his 3 friends. Then more calmly said " ok am going in. see you guys tomorrow." he then turned the rusty knob and opened the door with a creak.

As soon as the door opened the test of courage started.

* * *

><p>October 31<p>

12:20 a.m.

Bottom floor

Foyer

As Atem waked in the front door slammed shut behind him with a big SMACK that echoed throughout the whole house. The sound even made a few rats and mice run out of hiding to find another place to hide. " ohhh, that's just fowl man." Atem said to himself as he looked around the living room. It was a decent sized room about the size of any normal looking living room. In the middle of the room there was an old, moth eaten couch that looks like it would had once been a nice looking couch, but not anymore. Then a few feet away from the couch there was an old leather couch, but the leather was all cracked from age. Then in front of the couch there was an old coffee table that looked like it was still in pretty good condition, but it was probably being eaten by termites by now. There was also an old box TV in front of the broken window. " so that's what is in front of it." Atem thought out loud to himself.

After he was done looking in the living room he went across the hall to what looked like a kitchen. There was an old island, a sink, a gas stove, a fridge, cabinets, all in all it just looked any normal 1930s kitchen. As Atem walked in farther he started to open up the drawer and cabinets. He found plates, cups, and silverware, but when he picked up on of the knifes it had something dry on it. Since the place doesn't have electricity anymore he went into his duffle bag ,that he still had, and grabbed a flashlight that he decided to bring with him for when it got dark. The blade of the knife was a bluish gray color and it smelled almost like copper. This catching Atem off guard he dropped the knife with a clank onto the ground.

That one event started a chain reaction.

12:30

Bottom floor

Kitchen

* * *

><p>As Atem stared at the knife horrified he started to slowly back away from it like it was going to float up and try to kill him. " ok man that's just plain stupid. There no way that can ever happen" Atem said out loud to himself to try and calm his nerves, and his pounding heart.<p>

THUD

" what was that?" Atem asked to himself as he heard the thud again, and again, and again all coming from up stairs. " it sound like someone's walking around up there, but that's impossible! Unless Akefia and Marik snuck in to try and scare me?" Atem thought out loud

The noise stopped which he sighed in relief, but then it was replaced with a bloodcurdling scram that rang through the empty house.

Atem jumped at least a foot in the hair, and when silence filled the house again he dropped his bag down on the floor and went running up the stairs to if what had happened. He didn't even look where he was going he just ran up the stairs and straight to the first door. If he would had been looking where he was going he would had seen the knife go flying right at were he was standing not 2 seconds ago, and the growl followed by a dirty look from the shadows. The look in those amethyst eyes was that of pure hatred.

* * *

><p>12:40<p>

2nd floor

Master bedroom

He threw open the door expecting to see something, but there was nothing there. He sighed " you probably just being paranoid Atem. Just calm down ghost don't exist." Atem said calmly to himself, but he knew what he heard and he knew it was real. " this must be the master bed room." Atem said out loud to himself as he walked farther into the room. As soon as he let go of the door knob it slammed shut with so much forces that a nearby picture fell off the wall. Atem quickly turned around to glare at the door, but shrugged it off as the door just being old. If only he knew.

He walked over to the bed, you could tell that it was for adults because it looked like a king sized bed. There was a sky blue blanket over it with black pillow cases. It was just a simple looking bed, nothing special about it. He then started to go through the drawer in the night side on the left side of the bed. There was nothing special in it, just a bloody bible. Atem shrugged and closed the door and he only took 3 steps before his eyes went wide " wait a bloody bible." he turned around and opened the drawer again to see nothing in there. " ok Atem you're just freaking yourself out, calm down. Deep breath." when he was calm enough he walked over to the closet and tried to pull it open. " wow the years haven't been good on the hinges of these door." he sighed after a few minutes of trying to get it to open he decided to leave the creepy room.

As soon as the door closed behind him the room it changed into what it really looked like. The sheets on the bed were thrown onto the floor reveling a blood stained mattress with a big cut mark going the whole way through it. Painted in the closet door was a warning for anybody that might be able to read it ' Leave Now' written in blood. On the ceiling was there word ' WHY!' written in blood as well. Weather it was the same blood or not, there's no way to tell. In the window wasn't a certain, it was a body of an old women with her head inside of a cage. The cages hanging there right above the window. What Atem thought was a certain it was actually her blood stained dress, but to the outside world it looked like a normal certain.

* * *

><p>12:45<p>

2nd floor

Hallway

He sighed as he walked out into the hallway closing the door behind him, but something didn't feel right. The air seemed….colder in a way like he walked outside in the middle of winter. "dude how did it get so cold in here? Is there a window open or something?" he then started to walk down the steps to get a sweatshirt that he put in there for the night, but when he heard a nose he stopped and looked back up the steps to see the silhouette of someone standing there. "

Hey who are-AAAAaaaa!" Atem screamed as something pushed him down the steps, and with a loud thud Atem hit the ground…hard.

As Atem lay at the bottom of the steps unconscious the boy from the top of the stairs walked down, and up to him to him. He then bent over his body to get a better look at his face " he real does look a lot like you master."

" he does doesn't he. Now lets have some fun." said the amethyst eye boy

" that's a great idea master." the boy from the stairs said as he stood up to stand next to his master

" go get everyone and get everything set up Ryou." ordered the amethyst eye boy

" yes master. "said the boy now named Ryou as he ran back up the stairs

The Master then bent down to Atem and smiled a wicked smile " don't worry were going to make your stay here the best out of everyone else that has trespassed in my home." he ended with an animal like snarl. He then stood up and gave Atem a nice kick in his side. He then walked away.

* * *

><p>10:00 p.m.<p>

Bottom floor

Bottom of the stairs

Moan.

"what happened? It feel like a train hit me."

Atem asked aloud as he slowly opened his eyes to complete darkness. Just darkness….wait are those eyes?

He slowly sat up, but winced at a mysteries pain in his side. " hello? Is anyone there?" he called out to the amethyst eyes that just seem to be floating there in the dark. When he blinked they were only inches away from his face. They were close enough that he would be able to feel them breathing, well that is if they were breathing.

" WHAT? WHO ARE-" Atem was cut off as a hand went over his mouth then a sinister voice spoke up form right by his ear.

" do not make a sound if you know what's good for you. Nod if you understand."

Atem rapidly nodded his head to answer the man not really wanting to know what might happened to him if he didn't.

" good. Now open your eyes you worm."

Atem opened his eyes , but he really doesn't remember when he had closed them. As soon as he opened his eyes what he saw he will never forget no matter the amount of therapy he goes through.

The room was covered in blood. Blood on the walls, ceiling, furnisher, everywhere. There were 2 people hanging from the ceiling with their stomachs sliced open and there organs hanging out still dripping blood. He looked up when he heard as sound and there was a boy who looked a lot like Akefia, but nicer. He was hanging on the railing by his small intestines with his eye balls hanging out of his eyes.

" do you like it. There are more if you want to see?"

Said a voice pulling Atem out of his trance and he looked over at the amethyst eyes, but what he say made his stomach curdle.

The boy had a knife sticking out of his right shoulder, one of his eyes are just barely hanging in his eye socket, his skin has lacerations going everywhere. On his face, chest, arm, stomach, and he looked like he was wet like he had just gotten out of a bath because not only was he naked but his hair was dripping wet and were ever he stood there would become a puddle of blood mixed with water. When he looked away he saw a body wrapped up in plastic wrap and cut to pieces all expect his head. Which happened to come rolling down the stairs and stop next to him. It was a woman who once would have had beautiful brown hair and amazing blue eyes, but now her hair was stained red with blood and her eyes were lifeless and a pale blue.

Atem screamed and stood up to try and make a break for the door, but when he got there the door vanished into thin air.

" tics', tics', bad little boy. You can't leave once you have entered my home. You will join my family and live here for all eternity FOR ENTERING MY HOME!" he screamed the last part right in Atem's face. He then reached out and grabbed his throat and threw him across the room where he landed in a chair. The chair then spun around to face a full body mirror .

The boy then some how appeared next to him, as if out of nowhere.

" look at that beautiful face. I bet you have every girl asking you out, am I right?" asked the boy as he played with Atem's face and hair

"please don't hurt me.." Atem hated the fact that his voice gave away his fear.

The boy grabbed his face in a tight grip and his nails dug so deep into his skin that it started to draw blood.

" you didn't answer my question Atem." the boy practically growled out

" yes, yes they do." Atem quickly answered the boy

" I see, well were just going to have to change that now won't we." the boy said with a wicked smile on his face and his voice a sickly sweat. " but am not the one that's going to do it, you are." said the boy as he pulled the knife out of his shoulder and handed it to him.

Atem gave him a confused looked through the mirror " what do you mean, that am going to do it?"

" well you see everyone here has come into my house in hopes of finding some type of peace form the world most of the people here have killed themselves others were killed because of what they could do and so on. You my dear friend will not be any different." he said then when he was about to walked away Atem said something that caught him completely off guard which caused him to freeze on the spot.

" why did you do it?" Atem asked as he looked into the boys eyes through the mirror

The boy's eyes glazed and he had a look on his face that said that he was remembering a bad dream " I was bullied as a kid because the way I looked, so one day I wanted to end it all. I went and took a bath and you can see were that led." the boy finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

Atem looked down " am so sorry."

" HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" the boys sudden out burst of laughter caused Atem's eyes to go wide " no your not I can tell." he then grabbed Atem's head and forced him to look in the mirror at himself " your just like the rest and you deserve to end up here were you will be tortured for all eternity. You don't care about others feelings you just want to be on top. Well let me tell you something Atem, your going to die here and there's nothing that you can do about it. This is your final resting place." the boy said the last sentence as he walked away

'what am I going to do? I don't want to die. I'm only 18.' Atem thought to himself as he unconsciously started to slice the skin on his face away without even knowing it. ' I still have so much to live for. I want to get married and have kids. I don't want to die. Could he be right? Maybe he's right, but still I don't want to die so young ' and without him realizing it he cut all the skin off of his face and he started cutting at his eyeballs, but before he could do much damage to them he stopped.

The boy walked over to his bloody body " now you know the pain of all those who have entered The House of Heba Moto" he said as he ran his fingers through Atem's hair with an evil smirk on his. He then bent down to his ear and whispered " Welcome to the family….Atem Sennen"

He then stood up strait and with an evil smirk walked away leaving the spirit of Atem to relive his death for all eternity.

* * *

><p>November 1,2014<p>

12:30 a.m.

Outside the house

" hey guys am starting to get worried. I tried calling his phone like 15 times and he won't answer."

" yeah, and I tried the door and it wont open."

" I think I heard someone scream in dar at some point."

" what about the windows? Did anyone try them?"

" tried them, didn't work."

" am calling da fuzz."

" good idea Joey, and Marik come with me and were going to try the back door."

" got it."

" lets hurry."

" right!"

* * *

><p>November 1, 2014<p>

1:00 p.m.

Outside the house

" hey look there here." Marik yelled as he ran over to one of the cops as he got out of his car

" now what seems to be the problem here." asked the cop

" our friend went in there last night and he hasn't come back out." said Akefia

" yeah, and da door wont open." said Joey in a panic

" ok calm down all of you." he then turned around to some of his men. Then motioned with his hand for them to try the door

"hey boss its locked." yelled one of his men

" and it smells like death in there" yelled another

" wait that's impossible, Atem didn't lock the door when he went in."

" and we didn't lock the door when he went in." Marik said confused

" break her down boys. "yelled the cop that was with Marik and everyone else

" yes sir!" yelled all his men in unison

* * *

><p>November 1, 2014<p>

1:30 p.m.

Inside

" hey boss, I got it open" yelled one of the cops as the door went flying open and the smell hit them like a brick wall.

" dude, what is dat smell?" asked joey as he waved his hand in front of his nose to try and get rid of the smell that he more or less won't forget.

" move in." said one of the cops by the door.

As at least 5 cops started go make there way into the house, the 3 friends followed suit wanting to know if there friend was alright.

What they saw when they got in will never leave there minds. Nobody will ever forget the look on his face.

" that's just a shame." said one of the cops as he shook his head at the scene

There's nothing like another addiction to the 360 people who have gone to the Moto house, and have never come back out.

* * *

><p><span>Official police report-<span>

Atem Sennen went into the Moto house for a test of courage by his 3 friends on October 31,2014 at exactly 12:00a.m.

What police had found has shocked them to their very core. There in an ornate red velvet chair was the body of Atem Sennen with no face. He had a chefs knife in has left hand covered in his own blood. Judging by the way the cuts are he cut all the skin off of his face by himself and of his own free will. There seem to be no struggle of any kind or another damage done to his body. The house has never been check for any kind of paranormal activity because of the fear of going inside. Atem Sennen was a top student and had very good grade, but nobody knows what had possessed him to do such a thing. Was it suicide or something else? The world will never know, but all we can hope for is that Atoms soul rests in peace. Police have grown scared of people going back in there s they have requested that the house be demolished and the ground blessed by a priest. This will happen on December 15, 2014, but police can only hope that nobody goes in there till then.

* * *

><p>" you pathetic people, you can never get rid of me. I am everywhere you look. Waiting for the right moment when your soul is the weakest. I don't need this house to do so. Just you wait, I will add more people to my family of pain, and who knows you might be next. HAHAHAHAHAHA"<p> 


End file.
